The Problems and Pros of Being a Teenager
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: My name is Nova Ann Miller. This is my personal Story of my High School Life. Rewview Had Nowhere Else To Put This


**The Problems And Pros of Being a Teenager.**

_1. Goodbye Summer, Hello School._

The shrill scream my mother gave me at promptly 5:45 a.m. this morning, should have told me that the first day of school wouldn't be good for me at all. Her scream echoed through my room like knifes on a chalkboard. Not like I ever hear that - I live in the 21st century, not the fifties.

"Nova Marie! Wake up, now!" Mom screamed, slamming my door open - hitting the wall behind it so hard it banged back and nearly hit her in the face. I groaned, and turned back over. I'd have to get up eventually. I had almost an hour to get ready for school - and it only takes me around ten minutes to twenty minutes. I opened my eyes and sighed as I looked out my open window at the rising sun. Mise as well get up - I'd slept since 4:50 p.m. Summer was suckish this year. Finding out my boyfriend of 3 years was cheating on me the whole time we were dating with my best friend. My older brother crashing a plane in Afghanistan and dying on impact. My father not being able to cope with the loss of his eldest son - taking his own life.

Great summer, eh?

I rolled out my bed, itching my head and grabbing my phone. Squinting at the screen to check the time. 5:53a.m. Great. I grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor, smelling them to see if they were clean or not, and threw them over my shoulder. Then grabbed a T-shirt off the floor, not really paying attention to what it said on the front. I ran into the bathroom and put them on quickly. Finally reading the text on the T-shirt. It was light grey, stating "Army" on the front. I grabbed my toothbrush, slicking the brush across my teeth for a good five minutes, then putting eyeliner on my eyelids, then slipping my glasses on my eyes.

I put my nasty, long brown hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. Slipped a pair of converse on and grabbing my backpack and walking out the door. I checked my watch. 6:30. Wow, new record.

I have my drivers licance, so I don't have to wait for that big yellow turd that most people call a school bus anymore. I have a 1986 Cadillac Seville, ugly little bastard it is. A dingy white that looked more tan than white because of all the damn dirty roads I have to drive on to get to school. The inside seats smelled like tobacco because I bought it off some old guy who apparently smoked like a chimney.

Opening the door (I never locked the doors when the nasty fucker was just sitting in the driveway, who would steal it anyways?) I shoved my backpack in there, and started the car. I drove to school. The roads were nasty. not nasty as in, they were covered in ice and snow and you could barely see the road. No, Not that kind of nasty. The kind of nasty where there is dirt and potholes everywhere. You can't go two feet without bumping into the air like a bat out of hell. that's why I hated the school bus. Everybody loved it when you'd get thrown out of your seat by the potholes - but I hated it. and everybody thought I was a "party pooper" when I didn't go 'Whoooo!' when they went over them. No thanks, I'd rather sit in the seat and listen to my mp3 player without people bothering me like mad.

My school was little. 3 floors on the old side of it, and then one on the newer side of it. Juniors/Seniors/Sophomores shared a hallway for lockers. Eighth/Seventh grade shared a locker hallway. and Freshman had their own locker hallway (which I think is stupid, shouldn't the seniors and juniors have their own hallway and not the dumbass freshman?).

I parked my nasty car and walked into the school. Walking to the front office, I walked up to Sara. She was a elder lady, with white hair but was super nice - expessily to me because she was about the only one in this whole school that actually knew about Cory dying in that plane crash. I walked up to the desk, my sneakers squeaking against the shiny tile. "Good morning, Nova! Have a good summer?" Sara smiled at me, already leafing through the schedule files.

"Yeah, totally epic." I replied. Lie. I'd been lying a lot lately. It's better to lie to people than to have to tell the truth when the truth hurts to much to explain. and it doesn't take as long to lie. Maybe that's why people lie so much.

Sara gave me a look, she knew I was lying, but I knew she wouldn't say anything about it, "That's good honey," Sara handed me my schedule. "Here is your schedule, have a good day. Tell your mom I said hi, yeah?" She gave me a tender smile and patted my hand.

"Yeah, I will." I replied turning and walking out of the office.

I looked down to my schedule.

_**First Hour: Science - Mrs. Wheeler - Room 203**_

_**Second Hour: Math - Mr. Disbrow - Room 201**_

_**Third Hour: Business technology - Mr. Peacock - Room 43**_

_**Fourth Hour: Band - Mrs. Toma - Room 102**_

_**Fifth Hour : Lunch/Health - Ms. Blohm - Room 402**_

_**Sixth Hour : World History - Mr. Hewitt - Room 506**_

_**Seventh Hour: English - Mrs. Lee-Goodson - room 708**_

I guess my hours were good - as long as I didn't have them with two backstabbing bitches that I used to call a best friend and a boyfriend. I looked at the back of my Schedule which stated my locker number and combination.

_**Locker #: 980BA**_

_**Combination: 14-15-25**_

_**Hallway: Junior/Senior/Sophomore Hallway 4DDA**_

And my locker was all the way at the end of the hallway, by the double doors that led into the school. The good thing about that is A: I won't have to walk all the way around the school to get to my locker, and second of all it was bad because It was far away from my classes and at the 'haunted end' of the hallway.

I was looking down at my paper when my name was called.

"Nova?" The voice asked. Deep and shallow and so meaningful and curious. I looked up to see somebody I didn't want to see - my Ex-Boyfriend.

His brown hair hung loosely down to his eyebrows, his green eyes looking at me with curiosity and something else I couldn't put my finger on. wearing a T-shirt that said, "Sexy and I know it" and black sweatpants, with a flat rimmed hat. His DC's on his feet - he always had this 'swag' look about him even when he didn't try. He had dark skin, not too dark, not too light. Like Mexican, and I loved it.

"Hi, Aiden." I said quietly - turning my attention back to the paper. His footsteps got louder as he walked to me.

"Did you have a good summer?" Aiden asked, putting his hand in front of the paper so I wouldn't read it and pay attention to him. I looked up to him, hiding my annoyance and facing it with anger.

"I wonder. Lets see. My brother died. My dad killed himself. You cheated on me _our whole relationship _with my best friend, my best friend isn't my best friend anymore. I don't have a boyfriend any more, and oh! I almost forgot, my mom is going bankrupt." I replied at him, pulling my eyebrows down at him, and plastering a sarcastic smile on my lips, "Other than that my summer has been fantastic!"

Aiden rolled his eyes, "don't be cruel to me. I didn't do -"

"Don't even say it." I growled at him annoyed, "are you seriously going to start this the first day of school?"

"I'm not trying to start anything Nova." Aiden replied. I shook my head.

"Shut up, Aiden. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"No." Aiden replied, "She moved to Kansas." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Aiden. I'm leaving now." I stood up, Aiden grabbed my shoulder.

"Nova. I still love you - one more chance." Aiden whispered. I scuffed rolling my eyes.

"Your so fucking stupid." And I walked away.

* * *

_Review/PM._


End file.
